Can't Help Falling In Love
by YOSHINA
Summary: One Shot: Midorima Shintaro - "Can't Help Falling In Love"


**Inspiration**  
Twenty One Pilots ― _"Can't Help Falling In Love"  
_

* * *

 _ **Wise men say**_

 _ **Only fools rush in**_

 _ **But I can't help falling in love with you**_

 _ **Shall I stay**_

 _ **Would it be a sin**_

 _ **If I can't help falling in love with you**_

It was a late hour for dinner; most of the tables of the restaurant were empty as you sat by candlelight on the balcony with soft, sensual music playing in the background. He watches as you take a sip of wine before you notice his gaze. The hint of a blush forms on your cheeks before a shy smile slips out.

He smiles warmly back as if to comfort you before his eyes roam to your frame. His stare glides from your eyes to your nose, the slope of your shoulders then your chest where he notices the slither of cleavage peaking out from the neckline of your dress. Your hand moves up your mouth to cover up the small laugh that escapes your lips. "Shintaro, my eyes are up here!"

Letting out an awkward cough, Midorima starts to rub his hands over the thighs of his pants, trying to get rid of the nervous sweat that had suddenly appeared. "S-Sorry! It's just-"

You tilt your head, your voice taking on a playful tone as you anticipate his answer to your question. "Just what?"

Clearing his throat, he shyly presses the frame of his glasses up the bridge of his nose, attempting to conceal his glowing face. "I-It's just hard not to look at you when you look so beautiful."

Your eyes light up from his compliment and your lips curve upwards as your eyes locked across the table. Everything around you seem to fade away like you were in a universe all of your own. You get lost in the depths of each other's eyes, the sense of longing to escape forever into that world around you was a temptation neither one of you wanted to be pulled away from.

 _ **Like a river flows**_

 _ **Surely to the sea**_

 _ **Darling so it goes**_

 _ **Some things are meant to be**_

 _ **Take my hand,**_

 _ **Take my whole life too**_

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_

The clinking of wine glasses from inside the restaurant pulls you out of your reverie and the two of you quickly break eye contact. He then starts to fidget nervously in his seat. A comfortable silence hangs in the air, Midorima's stomach shifts uneasily as he takes notice that you're staring at him intently. He clears his throat, there are butterflies in his stomach and his head buzzing with endless possibilities on how the night may or _may not_ end. He quietly pushes his plate away knowing there was no way in hell he'd be able to swallow another bite, let alone a whole plateful of the gourmet dish that rested on the cloth table.

"[Name]," He started, cold sweat glistening on his furrowed brow. He clasps his hands tightly in front of his stomach, constantly fiddling with his knuckles. He weaves his fingers in and out of each other. "D-Did you know that before I met you, I never knew the thought of falling in love was even possible for me?"

"Falling in love is real, very real. But despite that, I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates; poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book." He smiled as his eyes started to drift downwards. "Then, I met you and everything changed. My _whole_ world changed."

He lifts his head, green orbs bearing into yours and his expression becomes serious as he slips his hands into yours. "I love- _wait_ no, I'm _in love_ with you."

The way Midorima looks at you makes your inhibitions fall away. You can't look away. The intensely of his eyes sets your heart ablaze. Cupping your other hand over your breast, you hid your eyes beneath your lashes. "Shintaro."

Your vision begins to blur as tears start to prick your eyes. His fingers tighten around yours.

"I want to continue walking into a room and seeing your face light up when you see me." He speaks earnestly while his fingers rub circles in the palm of your hand. "I want to wake up beside you and see your curls on my pillow. I want to- _wait,_ I'm getting off topic."

 _ **Like a river flows**_

 _ **Surely to the sea**_

 _ **Darling so it goes**_

 _ **Some things are meant to be**_

 _ **Take my hand,**_

 _ **Take my whole life too**_

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_

You gaze upon the young man who continues to ramble on nervously as your lips pulled back into a grin.

"I've had a long time to think about us- to think about the future." He pauses, moving his fingers to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear. "And I can see nothing except you being with me."

"[Name]," Your heart starts to pound as he leans closer, so close the vanilla scented candles and wine envelope you. "will you marry me?"

Completely lost for words, you sit rooted to your seat as you stare wide-eyed at him in disbelief. Your breathing starts to increase as you allow your brain to process what just had happened before your lips lift upwards and your eyes glimmer with tears of joy. And as Midorima anticipates your reply, your smile alone leaves him breathless. His heart is pounding and he has to take deeps breaths while attempting to stop his hands from shaking. It baffled him to know your smile alone lit up the balcony and filled the darkest dwellings with a beautiful glow that radiated from you and when he heard your voice- velvety smooth, pronouncing every word with perfect clarity, Midorima fell in love with you a little more. He wondered how exactly that's possible when his love is already overflowing.

"Yes, Shintaro. I'll marry you."


End file.
